


Envejecer

by SalveBlackHat



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cute, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveBlackHat/pseuds/SalveBlackHat
Summary: El profesor Venomous y Lord Boxman, siendo dos villanos retirados y felizmente casados, disfrutan juntos su envejecimiento.Pocos capítulos y algunos relacionados.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Envejecer

Retirarse del mundo de la villanía, vivir en una cálida cabaña que se ubica en medio del bosque, lejos de todos los problemas del mundo de los héroes/villanos y casarse; no estaban en los antiguos planes del Lord Boxman o del profesor Venomous para el futuro. Si Boxman hubiera escuchado semejantes cosas de alguien insignificante antes de esos acontecimientos, ya estaría lanzando misiles provenientes de su escritorio volador mientras maldecía de varias formas hacia ese sujeto y Venomous lo miraría con desprecio, planeado atacar de sorpresa utilizando sus experimentos orgánicos... Sin embargo, ahora se ríen sin poder creer que ese futuro tan inimaginable, ahora es su presente.

Y una de las cosas que disfrutan del presente, tanto Venomous como Boxman, es envejecer juntos.

* * *

El profesor Venomous se dirige al baño con pereza después de levantarse por obligación de su cómoda y cálida cama; sienten los párpados pesados que opaca su visión, la boca seca que requiere agua pero su cuerpo exige la presencia de la cafeína del café, el cabello negro desordenado y su rostro siendo un desastre. Suelta un bostezo que lo intenta amortiguar con su mano, pero es inútil. 

Después de entrar el baño, camina hacia el espejo. Lo primero que hace es abrir el grifo que en automático se escucha el chorro de agua caer en el lavado cerámico, así que rápidamente se moja la cara con cuidado de no mojar su playera, logrando por fin despertar al cien por ciento y al instante cierra el grifo. El frío recorrer su cara e inevitablemente tiembla, maldiciendo un poco sobre su condición, debido a que una de sus desventajas al transformarse en un hombre con características de serpiente es su sensibilidad a la ausencia de calor, convirtiéndolo en uno de sus enemigos más mortales.

—Que frío...

Después mira su rostro en el espejo, verificando que todo esté bien. Sin darle mucha importancia, pasa sus dedos morados sobre el cabello alboroto, pero al hacer eso logra ver algo extraño en unos mechones que le llama la atención. Se acerca al espejo revisando su cabello con cautela y en segundos, nota una peculiar decoloración. Unas cuantas hebras ya habían perdido su color característico y algunas pasaron de negro a un tono grisáceo pero podía pasarse desapercibido.

Venomous se asombra ante dicho descubrimiento. Él sabe a la perfección que a pesar de todo ese proceso de autoexperimentación, sigue siendo un humano, un ser orgánico y como todo ser orgánico, tarde o temprano empieza el proceso de envejecimiento; sin embargo, no esperaba tener que aceptarlo... Es demasiado repentino.

Pronto pasaría sus palabras de "ya no soy lo suficientemente joven para esto" a "estoy demasiado viejo para hacer aquella actividad".

Rápidamente el profesor se lava las manos de forma correcta, dejando a un lado este peculiar asunto; posteriormente abandona el lugar para dirigirse hacia la cocina, durante su trayecto el olor del huevo junto con el café negro penetró sus fosas nasales, en respuesta su estómago gruñe y comienza a salivar. No tarda mucho en llegar a la cocina y lo primero que ve es a su hermoso esposo con un adorable delantal, preparando el desayuno al estilo Boxman, un desastre en la cocina pero milagrosamente con buenos resultados.

—Siempre tan madrugador, ¿eh?—comenta Venomous con un tono divertido... Por algo Boxman es un hombre híbrido con ADN de un pollo—. Lindo día Boxy.

—¡P.V.! ¡Buen día! —exclama feliz Boxman, sacudiendo su mano de pollo—. Hoy preparé un omalette con jamón, espero que te guste—anuncia el villano y señala la silla de Venomous con la espátula—. Toma asiento P.V.

Venomous obedece a su esposo, después olfatea el agradable olor de la comida, disfrutando el sonido del aceite cociendo el huevo y sonríe de satisfacción.

—Huele bien—confiesa el profesor.

—Y cuando lo pruebes te encantará—afirma seguro Boxman, orgulloso de sus habilidades de cocina.

—No lo dudo.

A los pocos minutos, Boxman le da un plato con el desayuno a Venomous y le sirve el café en la taza favorita de su esposo, una taza con un logo que dice "1# Boss" que fue un regalo por parte de Fink en su cumpleaños y agrega el azúcar que satisface el gusto de Venomous.

—Aquí está P.V.—dice contento Boxman—. Espero que te guste.

—Gracias Box.

Boxman regresa a la estufa para preparar el desayuno de Fink y el suyo.

—Hoy describí algo curioso—comenta Venomous y toma un trago el café—. Sobre mí.

—¿En serio?—pregunta curioso Boxman vertiendo la mezcla en el sartén—. ¿Y qué es? ¿Es algo... malo?

—No es nada malo—aclara Venomous con rapidez, no quería preocupar a su esposo por algo insignificante—. Es solo que descubrí que tengo canas...

Con estas palabras fueron suficiente para que el cyborg dejara a un lado su espátula, olvidando por completo el desayuno y con rapidez se acerca a su malvado y cariñoso marido, asombrando a Venomous por el repentino comportamiento de Boxman. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el villano retirado de menos estatura inspecciona la cabellera del profesor, comprobando lo que dijo Venomous.

—¡Wow! ¡Es cierto!—exclama asombrado el cyborg.

—Debo de admitir que me impresiona que estés emocionado, Boxy.

—¡Ja! No entiendo porque te sorprende—confiesa Boxman sin dejar la cabeza de su esposo en paz—. Eso me pone a pensar que algún día te veré con más canas.

Venomous medita sobre ese hecho, imaginando a sí mismo con el cabello blanco, no está mal... Porque Venomous está consciente sobre este futuro acontecimiento... Sin embargo...

—Tal vez debería pintar mi cabello—afirma el profesor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! 

  
—Reconozco que no estoy preparado para aceptar que estoy envejeciendo—confirma el experto en bioingenería, rascándose la mejilla y un ligero sonrojo invade su hermoso rostro.

—Por el amor de Cob, esto es ridículo P.V... Además, te verás más atractivo invadido de canas.

—Vamos Boxy, no seas tonto—habla Venomous y al mismo tiempo sus risas invaden la habitación—. ¿De verdad piensas eso?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Entonces yo también quiero verte así, apuesto que te verás más adorable.

—P.V., seamos realistas, es más probable que me quede calvo antes que veas mis canas—dice Boxman con un tono gracioso, señalando su calvicie sin ninguna vergüenza y Venomous se ríe ante esto. 

—Eso ya lo veremos Boxy—reta el profesor, dándole un beso en la suave mejilla de su tierno esposo—. Eso ya lo veremos. 

De repente, el olor a algo quemado captan la atención de aquellos dos villanos retirados. 

—Espera... ¿Qué es ese olor?—pregunta Boxman buscando el origen de dicho olor y en cuestión de segundos, ve el humo saliendo del sartén—. ¡Mierda! ¡El desayuno! 

Y rápidamente Boxman corrió a tratar de salvar un desayuno perdido.

* * *

Boxman amarra con cuidado el cabello de Venomous con una liga, formando una cola de caballo. El villano con una pata de pollo aprecia el cabello de su marido, tan suave y brillante gracias a ese caro shampoo que siempre compra junto con los cuidados que requiere, casi negro... Casi... Ahora podía contemplar aquella decoloración que tanto lo atrae. 

—P.V...—ronronea Boxman, rodeando sus cortos brazos en el pecho del profesor y oliendo el cuello de su esperando, disfrutando de su olor natural—. ¿Te he dicho lo hermoso que eres? 

—Cada día Boxy—dice coqueto Venomous, viendo a su adorable esposo. 

—Siento que no es suficiente... ¡Demonios! Esas canas tienen un poder que hace que me enamore más de ti, más de lo normal—confiesa Boxman enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su esposo.

—Debería decir lo mismo Box, te ves adorable... 

—Es un milagro que no perdiera todo mi cabello.

—Pero si te quedas calvo, me encantará invadir mis besos en tu suave cabeza todo los días—confiesa el profesor sonriendo con ternura, poniendo sus manos encima de su marido. 

—Que excelente propuesta—murmura el cyborg—. No está nada mal... 

Tener una vida pacífica y envejeciendo juntos es una excelente idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!  
> Espero que tengan una linda noche.
> 
> Mientras intento terminar el fic "Primer encuentro", les presento otro fic.
> 
> Ahora algunas notas:
> 
>   
> 1) Esta será una historia corta, pocos capítulos y algunos relacionados... Este se podría decir que es el prólogo, debido que a partir de ahí, tendremos a un Voxman viejitos. La verdad mi vida necesita de esos dos a ese rango de edad.
> 
>   
> 2) Las actitudes de ambos son totalmente diferentes a los que nos mostraron la serie, hay que recordar que ambos cambiaron y por desgracia no vimos ese cambio.
> 
>   
> 3) Los dos son casados, felices y se aman demasiado... Lamento que sean muy pegajosos. XD
> 
> 4) Muchas gracias por leer. Si tienen una duda o aclaración pueden dejar un comentario.
> 
>   
> 5) Pueden leer la historia en Wattpad.  
> 
> 
> Nos vemos.
> 
> #SalveBlackHat


End file.
